


taking care

by civillove



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: sebastian has terrible allergies, blaine takes care of him--Blaine settles down on the bleachers on the outskirts of the Dalton field, putting his satchel down next to him. He unbuttons his blazer and slides the fabric off his shoulders, folding it neatly to the side. The weather is just starting to get warmer again in the afternoons, Spring just around the corner. This is Blaine’s least favorite season, the humidity creating prickling of sweat underneath the collar of his button-down shirt and hugging his body like a wet blanket.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	taking care

**Author's Note:**

> dalton boyfriends as per usual

Blaine settles down on the bleachers on the outskirts of the Dalton field, putting his satchel down next to him. He unbuttons his blazer and slides the fabric off his shoulders, folding it neatly to the side. The weather is just starting to get warmer again in the afternoons, Spring just around the corner. This is Blaine’s least favorite season, the humidity creating prickling of sweat underneath the collar of his button-down shirt and hugging his body like a wet blanket.

He knows that a lot of people enjoy the heat that comes with Spring and Summer, the promise of rain and new flowers and starting anew. He doesn’t get the hype—personally, Winter is his favorite with the trees stripped bare, snow and ice hanging on everything, the air crisp as he wraps himself in layers upon layers.

Now he’s sitting here, the sun peeking out from behind the clouds, and rolling up his sleeves to his elbows is hardly helping. Not to mention that Sebastian’s playing lacrosse on the field in front of him…how is he supposed to stay cool watching _that?_ He smiles as he see his boyfriend glide across the field during practice, lean limbs, tightened muscles, and long stretches of overexaggerated movements. He was going to finish some homework, multitask, but he finds himself unwilling to tear his gaze from Sebastian working his way through the grass.

Blaine smiles a little as his boyfriend looks towards the bleachers, offering him a small wave when the team takes a break. He stands, leaning against the railing as Sebastian runs over, using the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face.

“I didn’t think you were coming,” Sebastian says as he sets his lacrosse stick down.

Blaine shrugs his shoulder, “And miss all _this?”_ He asks, motioning to the taller’s body dressed in a pair of running shorts and a faded gray Dalton t-shirt.

It’s no secret that Blaine’s always admired Sebastian’s body from the first time he’s seen him, especially now in those shorts showing off his long legs. _A tall drink of water,_ his grandmother would tell him. He thinks about those very same legs wrapping around his waist—

“Hey,” Sebastian interrupts, waving his hand in front of Blaine’s face, “Are you _ogling_ me right now, Anderson? Even when I’m trying to talk to you?” He puts on a wounded sound, his hand falling to his chest.

Blaine laughs, cheeks tinting the softest of pinks at getting caught but not feeling guilty about it for a second. “Did you want me to apologize? You certainly aren’t saying ‘I’m sorry’ when I’m trying to go work out at the gym and you’re tugging me back into bed.”

“It’s those gray sweatpants, they just _really_ speak to me. They say, ‘take me off’.” Sebastian grins, leaning forward and up to press a kiss to Blaine’s lips while he chuckles.

When he pulls back, Blaine can see that his eyes are gently rimmed red along with the tip of his pink nose. He frowns gently, cupping Sebastian’s cheek, running his thumb along the speckle of beauty marks he likes kissing so much.

“Hey, you okay?”

Sebastian hums, cupping his hand over Blaine’s and gently pulling it off his face. “Yeah, just my allergies. I took a tablet but sometimes it doesn’t help when I’m directly in the grass like this. Fucking spring.”

Blaine hums along with the sentiment and reaches into his satchel for a small pack of tissues to hand his boyfriend, “Here, take these. You can’t be a sniffling mess at the end of practice—I need you to be able to breathe through your nose.”

Sebastian snorts, taking the tissues and putting them into his pocket. “Cheeky. I like how you think, B. Careful or we might not make it back to the dorm room again.”

The coach blows the whistle, signaling the break is over and Blaine bites down on his lower lip as he smiles, Sebastian beginning to walk backwards on the field. “Like the gym showers were _so_ bad.” He throws back making his boyfriend laugh before putting his helmet back on.

\--

By the time practice is over, Blaine can tell Sebastian’s a mess. There’s a huddle near the bleachers to talk about the last strategy that they carried out on the field and when their next game is, his boyfriend tugging his helmet off and quickly bringing a tissue to his nose to sneeze. Blaine winces as he descends to the field when the players break and Sebastian turns quickly to blow his nose, though that doesn’t sound like it’s helping.

Sebastian’s allergies seem to be the worst in the beginning of Spring, just when everything starts to bloom and pollinate again. And then, on top of that, he’s becoming far too close with the grass while running through it and sometimes being tackled onto the ground.

Blaine fiddles with his satchel as Sebastian grabs his gym bag. “You don’t want to shower?”

“I’ll shower back at the dorms; I want to get out of here.” He sniffles, yanking another tissue from the pack Blaine’s given him.

The shorter hums, chewing on his lower lip to stop himself from saying something that feels obvious but it comes out anyways, “I dunno why you can’t skip practice while your allergies are bad like this.”

“Because—” Sebastian sneezes a double into his shoulder, which is just proving his point but his boyfriend looks so _adorably_ miserable that Blaine bites his tongue, “Because I don’t want to give coach the excuse to bench me, he already says I have an attitude problem.”

Blaine hums, “Can’t imagine why.”

Sebastian glares at him but with the reddened eyes and nose, it really has _zero_ effect and a short chuckle leaves Blaine’s lips as he wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. They head back to Sebastian’s room, the shorter dropping his stuff near the desk while Sebastian kicks his gym bag under his bed and takes his shirt off.

Blaine’s eyes trace the soft impressions of his skin, the beautiful freckling along his back as if an artist has thumbed a paintbrush to splash paint onto a canvas. He moves towards him, touching his lower back, his thumb tracing the dips right above the waistband of his shorts.

“You should go shower, there’s still grass in your hair.” Blaine scrunches his nose, his other hand threading through a few strands.

Sebastian’s breath hitches but he doesn’t sneeze, blinking rapidly and pushing Blaine’s wrist away before he rifles through his closet for something to change into.

“I can’t remember, do you like green tea?” Blaine asks after a moment and then decides better on it, “Actually, mint would be perfect.”

Sebastian sniffles, pushing his hair off his forehead as he picks up his shower caddy. “Is this you volunteering to take care of me because I’m hearing comments about tea when I _should_ be getting offers about taking your clothes off.”

Blaine grins, leaning his hands on the back of Sebastian’s desk chair. “You should be so lucky.”

His boyfriend bends down to plant a kiss to his cheek anyways before leaving the room.

\--

Once Sebastian’s out of the shower and in different clothes, he seems a little better. He’s propped up against the headboard of his bed working on biology homework, the occasional sniffle following as he scribbles down notes into his notebook. Blaine lies beside him on his stomach, flipping through a set of Russian fairytales that are beginning to all sound the same. He glances up at Sebastian after a few moments, eyes trickling over the soft skin of his face.

His eyes aren’t as red and itchy anymore but his nose is still red and irritated, voice slightly scratchy even thanks to the cup of tea rapidly cooling on his nightstand.

“How are you feeling?” Blaine asks, tracing a pattern into his bare knee. Sebastian decided to forgo the pants once he was back in his room after the shower, wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt and boxer briefs instead. Blaine’s very appreciative.

The taller sighs, putting his pen down before looking down at Blaine. He reaches forward to play with a few curls along his ear and then picks up his tea to take a sip. “Better, just a headache from all the sneezing.”

Blaine hums and puts his pen in his novel to save his place before reaching over Sebastian for his satchel on the floor. He digs through it for a few moments before producing a small bottle of aspirin and sets it on his nightstand.

“I’m sure biology notes aren’t helping.” He muses, shifting so that he’s resting on the length of Sebastian’s body more comfortably, pillowing his chin against his chest.

Sebastian licks his lips, an amused glint in his eyes as he scrubs his fingers through Blaine’s hair and works down to his neck. Blaine’s always loved his hair being touched, slightly tugged at, his hazel eyes fluttering closed as those long fingers work against his scalp before resting on his shoulders. “Are you suggesting I take a break?”

Blaine smiles a little, opening his eyes to lean up and press a soft kiss against Sebastian’s forehead. He then trails down to the bridge of his nose, the corner of his mouth, the pulse point in his neck and one of his shoulder blades.

“I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt. Five minutes.” He says, voice soft as it brushes against Sebastian’s chest.

The taller shivers gently as Blaine moves down his body, tugging his shirt up to place a kiss right below his belly button, Sebastian’s legs shifting apart slightly. “What are you doing?”

Blaine looks up at him through his eyelashes, mouth hovering dangerously close to Sebastian’s clothed cock. “Well, I can breathe through _my_ nose just fine…”

Sebastian grins, leaning further back against the headboard as Blaine dips his chin.

They use those five minutes wisely.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :3


End file.
